Poción Multijugos
by Selena Granger Croft
Summary: Cuándo los amigos de James están cansados de su amor imposible y fallido con Lily…¿qué locuras cometerán en el intento de unirlos? JxL/Romance. Entren y lean! OS


Disclaimer: No, los personajes de Harry Potter no me perteneces, lo hacen a JK Rowling y a WB.

* * *

><p>Cuándo los amigos de James están cansados de su amor imposible y fallido con Lily…¿qué locuras cometerán en el intento de unirlos? JxLRomance. Entren y lean!

* * *

><p>Anotación en el diario de Lily Evans.:<p>

" Odio admitir esto, pero: me gusta James Potter"

Lily entró tranquilamente a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, se había olvidado su libro de Encantamientos y aprovechó la hora de almuerzo para ir a sacarlo, no se preocupó por comer, después de todo ya había comido su ración diaria de pastelillos de chocolate unas horas antes.

-Evans…

Lily estaba de espaldas hacia la ventana, se dio vuelta lentamente rogando con cada músculo de su cuerpo que la voz no proviniera de…

-¡Potter!¡Es un cuarto de chicas!

-Bueno sí.¿Y?-dijo James con descaro.

-¿Cómo que "Y"?¡Se supone que los chicos no pueden entrar a nuestros cuartos!¿Cómo entraste tú?-preguntó algo histérica Lily

-Verás sólo tuve que trepar por ese tobogán, siempre me he preguntado por qué nadie se atrevió a treparlo-dijo pensativamente James.

-¡No puedes estar aquí!¡Y no importa cómo hayas entrado!¡No puedes venir porque te dio la gana de verme!-gritó Lily sin pensar.

-¿Verte?-dijo burlonamente James-Lo siento mucho Evans pero yo sólo vine porque a tu amiga Alice se le olvidó su nuevo juego de Plumas y Tinteros, y yo le hice el favor de pasar a recogerlos.

-¿Alice?¿De cuando acá te llevas con Alice?¿Y de cuando acá me hablas Potter?¡No me has hablado en casi dos meses!

-Ajá,sí, creo que debí seguir haciéndolo-dijo cruelmente James-Me voy, sino Alice se enojará-y salió del cuarto.

Lily se quedó estancada en el mismo sitio donde estaba, preguntándose si Alice saldría con Potter y si era así por qué no se lo había dicho a ella, también se preguntó por qué se preguntaba eso, después de todo ella no estaba enamorada de James ¿verdad?,se siguió preguntando si Potter habría fingido todo eso o tal vez…No, mejor iría a ver a Potter y él tendría que aclararle las cosas, sino…bueno no por nada Lily era la mejor en Encantamientos.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y salió de la Sala Común, miró hacia los lados en busca de Potter…por la baranda vio que alguien abría la puerta en el cuarto piso, tenía que alcanzarlo, sino…corrió, casi resbalándose por las gradas,abrió la puerta del cuarto piso y siguió corriendo por el pasillo,bajó las escaleras que llevaban al puente de madera cuando se chocó con alguien:

-¡Roxane!¡Lo siento no te vi!-se disculpó apresuradamente con su amiga.

-Bueno, ya,¿adonde ibas?

-Tras…-dudo en decir "Potter"-tras Alice.

-Ah,ya…

-Sí-Lily la interrumpió-pero la tengo que alcanzar ya, lo siento me voy.-dijo y volvió a correr hacia el puente.

-¡Lily,Alice está en el Gran Comedor!-gritó Roxane aunque Lily ni la escuchó.

Corrió hasta llegar al pasadizo que conectaba dos pasillos:el que iba hasta los terrenos y en el que estaba el aula del profesor Bins, se metió por el pasadizo hasta llegar al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Entró y se llevó una sorpresa:

-¿Black?

Sirius Black estaba tranquilamente sentado en su carpeta con unos apuntes sobre la mesa.

-…y aproximadamente hace 1500 años se originó la primera revuelta de…¡Ah!¡Hola Evans!

-Hola…¿No viste de casualidad a tu amigo Potter?

-No, se supones que el estaba en la biblioteca o algo así…Ahora te ruego que te vayas porque no terminaré mi castigo si sigo hablando contigo.

Lily le dirigió una de sus miradas _no-sigas-hablando-si-sabes-lo-que-te-conviene_ y salió del aula visiblemente ofendida.

Ya estaba por cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó a Black decir:

-Fase uno completa,Lunático.

¿Fase uno,completa?¿Es que ahora Black es un super-agente secreto?Lily entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente como para ver bien a Black:le hablaba a un espejo.

Frunciendo el seño y murmurando "tonterías" Lily volvió en sus pasos y se fue hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscó, pero al final se decidió por ir a la biblioteca, tal vez Potter si estaría ahí.

Tras mucho correr, decir "tonterías" y despotricar ampliamente contra Potter, Lily llegó cansadísima a la biblioteca y no pudiendo estar parada un rato más, se sentó en una de las sillas.

-¡Hola,Lily!-saludó un chico de ojos castaños-¿Todo bien?

-Re-Remus, ho-hola, corrí hasta a-aquí por nada-dijo Lily dando jadeos.

-¿Por nada?

-Busco a,a Potter…Black me dijo que estaba aquí.

-Pues Sirius te mintió-dijo con calma Lupin-Creo que está en el Comedor.

-Ah, ya vale, me voy ,Remus.

Lily se dirigió a la salida y se extraño que todos la miraran con mala cara aunque después de pensarlo un rato se dio cuenta que debía ser porque había hablado en voz alta con Lupin.

Estaba cansada por la corrida que había dado, no era fácil ir al cuarto piso y recorrer todos o la mayoría de los terrenos del colegio en casi veinte minutos, sabía que tenía un periodo libre luego del almuerzo y no se preocupó por el tiempo, pero sí por su interés en saber algo acerca de Potter…¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? A ella usualmente no le interesaban los muchachos y mucho menos Potter.Y no le interesaba porque era un arrogante, estúpido,irreflexivo…_altamente adorable,guapo,inteligente,estrella del quiditch,y principalmente un muy buen partido._

"Deja de pensar eso,Lily"-se dijo firmemente.

Caminó hasta el comedor, en donde se suponía que encontraría a Potter, efectivamente lo vio sentado en una de las sillas, pero estaba con Alice, y conversaban entretenidamente.

Lily se mordió el labio…¿los interrumpiría de frente?No,definitvamente no…hay ciertas cosas que no pasan por alto, en especial cuando eres una adolescente de 17 y todos tus compañeros están presentes.

Se acercó con cautela, para que pareciera que pasaba por "casualidad".

-¡Hola, Alice!-saludó alegremente fingiendo no haber visto a Potter.

-Lily…-Alice parecía sentirse incómoda con la intromisión de su amiga-James y yo estábamos hablando de los deberes.

-¿Ah,sí?- de pronto a Lily se le ocurrió algo malvado-¿Y dime, Potter te llevó tu nuevo juego de Plumas y Tinteros?

Alice miró a Lily muy confundida.

-No sé de que me hablas,Lils.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que no le llevaste eso, después de todo, Potter?-le preguntó al le decía que no encajaban las cosas y que había metido la pata…pero ya que lo había hecho, lo remataría ahora.

-Evans- dijo fríamente James-no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices.

-¿Y ahora te haces el desentendido?-dijo Lily, levantando un poco la voz, sin querer.

-Evans,en serio-le recalcó James, mirándola a los ojos-no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices.

-¡Y dale! ¿Por qué sigues con la farsa?-dijo Lily, subiendo más su tono de voz.

-Lily-la llamó Alice, ella no respondió-¡Lily!

-¿Qué?-dijo con brusquedad ella.

-Todos te están mirando.-murmuró.

Lily miró hacia atrás, un montón de Ravenclaws la estaban mirando, muchos con sonrisas burlonas perfectamente dibujadas en la cara.

Trató de serenarse respirando profundamente, ella no solía perder el control así," _y mucho menos por chicos como Potter_" se dijo.

Sabía que había caído en lo que ella misma trató de evitar y que su pequeño altercado con Potter sería el cuento del día, "pero lo vale por haber hablado con James" dijo una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza.

Lily se extrañó de que ese pensamiento le viniera a la cabeza en ese momento.

"Aceptálo-siguió diciendo la vocecita-estás enanorada de James Potter, y lo sabes desde hace mucho tiempo."

-Bueno…chao, Alice.-dijo lentamente ella, mientras se iba del Gran Comedor.

-Chao.-respondió la amiga de Lily.

Lily se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, tenían clase doble de Pociones y no quería llegar tarde.

Para su mala suerte les tocaba con los Ravenclaws, y eso dio como resultados que le echaran miradas de reojo y hubieran risitas burlonas cada dos por tres. Al entrar a la mazmorra eligió el sitio del fondo, rogando que cuando Potter viniera se fuera muy lejos de ese lugar.

Pero no.

Apenas James Potter puso un pie en la mazmorra fue directo al único espacio vacio del salón: el sitio al lado de Lily Evans.

Lily no le dirigió palabra alguna a Potter, pero James se la pasó burlándose en voz baja de la escena que había montado en el Gran Comedor.

También se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos personas en la clase: Remus y Pettigrew, pero con los comentarios de James, Lily se olvidó de eso casi por completo, poniendo todo su autocontrol para evitar darle un buen golpe a Potter o lanzarle un hechizo o una maldición.

Lily al final del día estaba con unas ganas tremendas de matar a Potter. Y lo haría…bueno quizás no literalmente, pero al menos obtendría una venganza por haberla torturado con sus burlas la clase doble de pociones y hacerse el desentendido en el Gran Comedor con Alice.

Sabía que Potter tenía entrenamiento de Quiddicht, y que era imposible que faltara,así que fue tranquilamente a sentarse en las graderías del estadio.

Potter estaba ahí, pero había algo diferente. Parecía muy inseguro de sí mismo y se aferraba a la escoba excesivamente, estaba tenso y pá pensó que tenía ná voz sonaba extrañamente temblorosa a comparación del tono orgullosos y arrogante que tenía usualmente. Los otros miembros del equipo, lo notaban raro también y vacilaban al cumplir las indicaciones que daba.

Se la pasó así, unas dos horas. Lily no tenía ni idea de por qué actuaba así, pero sentía que algo iba mal.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, Potter casi se cae de la escoba en su prisa por pisar tierra firme , y cuando por fin bajó se fue tambaleando a la salida del estadio.

Lily también salió, pero un poco después de Potter, porque tuvo que bajar todas las escaleras de las graderías.

Lo que encontró al salir la sorprendió.

Eran Potter, Black y Remus, solo que Potter estaba enojado y su cara estaba de un brillante rojo, Black y Lupin tenían las varitas afuera y parecían amenazar a Potter con lanzarle algo. En eso Potter también sacó su varita y apuntó a los otros dos.

Lily decidió que eso era muy peligroso y se dispuso a ó hasta los muchachos y lanzó un hechizo de inestabilidad,el resultado fue que todos se fueron hacia el piso menos ella.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Evans?-Potter se levantó más que furioso del suelo.

-Nada, Potter-Lily usba el tono más frío y distante que tenía en su gama de voces-Sólo evito que ustedes tres se muelan a golpes o a hechizos.

Black y Remus se levantaron del suelo con dificultad.

-¡Ahí está!- les gritó furioso James-¿lo ven?¿están contentos?¿para esto era lo que hicieron todo este día?Me largo.-Potter se fue furioso hacia el castillo.

Lily lo observó cuando se va alejando."Aquí hay gato encerrado" dice la vocecita de su cabeza.

-Bueno, gracias, que nos tenemos que ir-Sirius estaba algo agitado.

-Si…eh-Remus estaba buscando una explicación.

-¿Están bien?-Peter llegó corriendo al lado de los dos muchachos.-He visto que James se iba al…¡Hola Lily!

-Hola.-respondió secamente Lily, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando el cabello de Pettigrew que era de un tono oscuro, por no decir casi negro en algunos lugares.

-Oye…¿por qué tu cabello está así?

-Ahhhh…Lily, es que yo…-miró a Sirius y Lupin en busca de ayuda.

-Él tuvo un accidente-respondió precipitadamente Sirius.

-Ajá…me voy yendo…adiós Lily-Peter ya estaba en camino hacia el castillo, antes de que Lily pudiera impedírselo.

-Nosotros lo seguimos-dijo Remus.

-No-Lily les apuntó con su varita-,ustedes no se van a ningún a explicarme que pasó aquí.

-¿Pero, qué quieres que te diga?-dijo Sirius, nervioso.

-Primero, ¿por qué Peter tenía manchas negras en el cabello?-preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ehhh…explícaselo Remus…

Lupin le lanzó una mirada de _si-caigo-te-arrastro-conmigo._

-Verás, es que nosotros nos batimos en un duelo y le lancé por accidente un hechizo de cambio cromático y pues…su cabello se volvió negro y, y…luego se tiñó el cabello con un hechizo similar y, y…-miró desesperado a Sirius.

Por los labios de Lily, pasó una fina sonrisa. Empezaba a tener una sospecha de lo que los amigos habían hecho.

-Remus, te lo dije hace tiempo: no eres bueno para mentir.-dijo Lily agrandando más su sonrisa.

Remus se mostró un tanto avergonzado.

-Bueno la verdad es que…-miró a Sirius, que negó repetidamente con la cabeza-…¡Oh, vamos!¡Sabías que tenía que enterarse de una forma u otra!

Sirius miró con cierto temor a Lily.

-Promete que escuches lo que escuches no vas a salirte de tus casillas-le dijo a Lily, mirándola inseguro.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-Lily alzó su mano derecha.

-Ok. La verdad es que Sirius, yo y Peter…-Lupin se mostró muy preocupado al mirar a Lily que parecía contener la risa-…encerramos a James y nos tomamos poción multijugos con sus cabellos y…-Remus fue interrumpido por la sonora risa de Lily.

Pasaron como cinco minutos antes de que ella pudiera volver a hablar sin reírse, Sirius estaba rodando los ojos y Lupin se veía más avergonzado que antes.

-Entonces-dijo Lily tratando de poner cara seria- fue uno de ustedes el que entró a los dormitorios de las chicas y no Potter.

-Fue algo interesante.-confesó Sirius.

Lily sintió impulsos de lanzarle un desmanius, pero se contuvo por su deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad.

-¿Y el que me molestó en Pociones?

-Yo-admitió Remus poniéndose más rojo todavía- pero era para distraerte, Peter estaba teniendo ciertos problemas y para cuando Sirius se enteró ya había entrado en la clase y no podía salir de ahí.

-Esperen… ¿cómo es que la poción funcionara más allá de la hora de tomarla?

-Verás-dijo Sirius, esbozando una pícara sonrisa- me costó todo mi ingenio y astucia, pero averigüé el método de hacerla efectiva por más de una hora.

-Ilumíname, Black-dijo Lily conteniendo nuevamente la risa.

-Fácil, le aumenté más piel de serpiente y otros cuantos ingredientes seleccionados y todo salió a pedir de boca. El único problema es que se me pasó la mano y Peter tomó una poción un tanto sobrecargada, no dudo que volverá a la normalidad, pero tardará más tiempo en hacerlo-repuso con orgullo el joven Black.

-Vale, o sea que el de ahora era Peter y no Potter…

-Sí, pero…

-¿El plan no salió a la perfección?- preguntó burlonamente Lily.

-James, se despertó antes del tiempo previsto-dijo Lupin-La poción que le dimos no resultó ser lo suficientemente fuerte y despertó casi cuatro horas antes de lo previsto, por eso Peter tuvo problemas en pociones, y luego se suponía que Sirius tomaría el lugar de James en la práctica de quiddicht pero Peter no podía enfrentarse a James, así que fui yo y luego vino mi iluminado amigo-señaló a Black-y tuvo la delicadeza de contarle a James el plan que teníamos. Luego…

-Luego-Sirius interrumpió a Lupin-él , en vez de agradecernos por nuestra valerosa acción-dijo dramatizando- se lanzó sobre mí para matarme.

-No exageres-advirtió Remus.

-Bueno, primero me miró amenazadoramente y luego se lanzó sobre mí para matarme-siguió Sirius.

-Sirius…-dijo Lupin en tono amenazador.

-Está bien. Él se lanzó sobre mí, pero yo con la rapidez de un rayo, lo eludí y saqué mi varita y le lancé un desmanius.-dijo Sirius contándolo como un héroe.

-¡Black!-gritó exasperado Lupin-No le hagas caso, Lily, lo que pasó fue que James se puso como un loco y fue entonces donde **yo **le lancé el desmanius.-terminó de contar Remus.

-Y fallaste-rió Sirius.

Lily sonrió, pero de pronto una pregunta le asaltó la cabeza.

-¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo esto?

-Ahhhh…-los dos muchachos se miraron nerviosos.

-Recuerdas la promesa ,¿no?

-Sí, Black, pero la olvidaré si no me contestan ahora.-respondió la pelirroja entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bueno…

-Es que nos cansamos de que James actúe como un tonto…

-Y por eso salió este plan…

-Aunque no como esperábamos…

-Pero no perdemos la esperanza…

-Porque el plan no ha terminado aún…

-Y si te lo contamos…

-Probablemente nunca llegaremos a nuestro objetivo…

Lily sonrió peligrosamente al escuchar a ambos amigos tratando de no contarle lo que quería saber. Con un fluido movimiento sacó su varita. Eso bastó para que los amigos se callaran.

-Bien-dijo con suavidad Lily-no se quejen luego, cuando se encuentren en la enfermería.-acto seguido caminó por la misma dirección que había tomado Potter cuando se iba.

"Así que donde Potter ¿eh?" la vocecita resonó en su cabeza nuevamente."Oh, he esperado por esto durante mucho tiempo: el día en que admitirás que estás enamorada de James Potter"

Lily no sabía exactamente por qué esa vocecita decía eso, pero comenzó a lamentar el haber escrito en su diario que le gustaba Potter, después de todo lo hizo porque Roxane la molestó tanto con Jenkins "el chico más guapo después de James Potter y Sirius Black", que para silenciar a su amiga terminó escribiendo eso en su que Roxane no había hecho más comenzar a molestarla con Potter, pero por alguna extraña razón no le había molestado tanto como con Jenkins.

Caminó hasta que llegó al lago, en donde vio una silueta montada en una escoba que volaba en el cielo.

Rodó los ojos al ver que las soluciones o acciones de los hombres siempre tenían algo que ver con el quiddicht.

Se sentó tranquilamente en el pasto, esperando a que Potter la viera y bajara.

Efectivamente, bajó unos pocos minutos después.

-Vienes a burlarte ¿supongo?-le espetó a la pelirroja.

Lily se levantó del pasto.

-No.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Vengo por dos cosas: primera, a que me digas cuál era el objetivo de todo este numerito.

-¿Y la segunda?

-Te la diré si lo creo conveniente.

James bufó.

-¿Black y Lupin te contaron lo que hicieron?-preguntó James.

-Sí, y he de decir que me divirtió mucho.

James le lanzó una mirada gélida a Lily, pero ella no se inmutó.

-Pues a mi no…. Te contaré lo que pasó.-aceptó James, sorprendiendo a Lily. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto.-Luego de que interrumpieras la conversación entre Alice y yo, Lupin y Pettigrew bajaron a verme y prácticamente me obligaron a ir con ellos hasta el cuarto tengo ni idea de cómo lograron hacerlo, pero la cosa es que yo me desperté a las 11:30 en un armario de limpieza. Salí y la primera persona que encontré fue a Colagusano, como recordaba que algo tenían que ver mis amigos en ese periodo de inconsciencia saqué mi varita y le dije que trajera a Canuto y Lunático en ese instante. Pero él en vez de hacerlo se puso a buscar una botella y cuando la encontró me dijo que la bebiera toda, para despertar por completo…

-Y le hiciste caso-adivinó Lily.

-A medias, porque no me terminé la poción, pero sí tomé hasta la mitad. Luego de no sé cuanto tiempo me volví a despertar en el mismo armario. -Lily rió-Cuando traté de salir, la puerta estaba cerrada con magia y yo no tenía mi encontré un líquido que derretía hechizos-Lily levantó una apoyé en la puerta y al parecer la abrieron del otro lado repentinamente porque…-Lily lo miró burlonamente-…me caí al suelo con todas las cosas sobre mí encima-prosiguió un tanto confundido James-Black y Lupin estaban al otro lado y tenían las varitas levantadas, pero yo no tenía varita, así que fingí que no iba a hacer nada, luego de quince minutos de estar tratando de convencerlos y de que ellos me dieran sus explicaciones por fin pude coger la varita de Black y comenzamos un duelo con Lupin, pero McGonagall venía por uno de los pasillos, así que corrimos y nos separamos. Y corrimos todos hasta el campo de quiddicht y ahí nos interrumpiste.¿Contenta?-finalizó James.

-Casi-respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo pícaramente-Sólo que no me has contestado mi pregunta hasta ahora, ¿cuál era su objetivo?

-Pues…-dudó en decirlo.

-¡Díselo de una buena vez James Potter!-gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol frondoso.

-¡¿Me siguieron hasta acá?-preguntó Lily

Automáticamente Remus señaló a Sirius.

-Yo no-dijo Lupin-él me arrastró.

Sirius estaba esperando un ataque por parte de la pelirroja.

Pasó un tiempo en el que las cuatro personas se miraron sin decir nada.

-Ehhh…¿no nos vas atacar?- preguntó aprensivo Black.

-Depende-contestó Lily-¿hace cuanto que están acá?

-Bueno, Canuto quería ir por comida así que calculo que estaremos hace unos cinco o siete minutos.-respondió Remus.

-Ummh…-fue todo lo que dijo Lily.

-¿Entonces...vamos a ser atacados?-dijo Black.

-Si no se van ahora...-James tenía su varita en la mano.

-Argumento convincente, James. Vámonos Remus.-replicó Sirius haciendo una mueca al ver la varita de James.

Lily y James los observaron irse.

-Espero que se hayan ido realmente.-dijo James.

-Yo también...Y ahora ¿el objetivo era...?

-Era...era...-James se rehusaba a decirlo.

-Dilo.

-Ellos...ellos...

-Ahora.

-Es que...

-Tienes cinco segundos antes de que te lance un hechizo.

. Ellos planeaban...

-Cuatro.

-Que nosotros...

-Tres.

-Planeaban juntarnos y que saliéramos en una cita.-dijo rápidamente James.

Lily volvió a matarse de risa. James rodó los ojos innumerables veces a lo largo de toda la risa de Lily.

-Bueno-dijo Lily roja como un tomate mientras se serenaba- Supongo que ahora es cuando te digo la segunda cosa.

-¿Cuál?-James estaba muy serio.

-Que acepto.

-¿Aceptas?¿Aceptas qué?

-La cita.

-¿La cita?¿Qué cita?-de pronto James parecía extremadamente nervioso.

-La tuya.

-¿La mía?

-Sí, James, la tuya.-repitió Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo no te he...-James por primera vez en su vida estaba avergonzado.

-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de la legeremancia?-lo cortó Lily.

-Sí.

-A mi me sale muy bien.

-Oh,no.

-Oh,sí.

-¿Entonces has estado utilizando la...?

-Desde que llegué al lago.

-Rayos.

-¿Entonces?

James respiró muy profundo.

-Mañana a las diez. Hogsmeade.-se adelantó Lily.

-De acuerdo, señorita Potter.

-Muy bien, señor Evans.

-¿Al castillo, Lily?-Preguntó James montando su escoba.

-Al castillo,James.-respondió ella montando tras de él.

* * *

><p>¡Ta-ran!<p>

Ok. Es mi primer one-shot...así que supongo que tendrá montones de errores, pero por algo se empieza, no?^^

Opiniones, comentarios...review!:)

Kisses and smiles of SGC.


End file.
